Riesenstern
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Tod=SternenClanKates Blog |Todesgrund=Altersschwäche |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Riesenjunges (Tallkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Riesenpfote (Tallpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Riesenschweif (Talltail) |Rang4=Streuner |RName4=Riesenschweif (Talltail) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Riesenstern (Tallstar) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Bleichvogel |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Sandginster |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Finkenjunges |Familie4=Halbschwestern |FName4=Sängerflug, Kaninchenjunges |Familie5=Halbbrüder |FName5=Fliegenjunges, Borstenjunges |Mentor=Morgenstreif |Schüler=Lahmfuß, Morgenblüte |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Heidestern |Vorgänger1=Kurzstern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Riesensterns Rache, Das Gesetz der Krieger, The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Verbannt, Stimmen der Nacht, Shattered Sky, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Cats of the Clans﻿, Battles of the Clans, Pinestar's Choice}} Riesenstern (Original: Tallstar) ist ein großer, schwarz-weißer Kater mit einem langen, dünnen, schwarzen Schwanz, einer weißen Schwanzspitze sowie weißen Pfoten und weißer Schnauze, mächtigen Schultern, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und kurzem, dickem Fell. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er ist der Anführer des WindClans. :Riesenstern und sein Clan werden im ersten Band vom SchattenClan unter Braunsterns Führung nach einem blutigen Kampf aus ihrem Territorium verjagt, kurz bevor Feuerpfote in den Wald kommt. Deshalb hat er keinen Auftritt im Buch, ist jedoch in der Hierarchie als einzige WindClan-Katze aufgelistet. Feuer und Eis :Man sieht ihn im Prolog, als er sich mit dem WindClan in einem Tunnel unter einem Donnerweg einquartiert. :Feuerherz und Graustreif erhalten die Aufgabe, den WindClan wieder ins Hochland zurückzuführen. Anfangs ist Riesenstern mit seinem Clan misstrauisch, da sie erst denken, sie seien SchattenClan-Katzen und wollen erst nicht zurückkehren, doch als Feuerherz ihnen erklärt, dass Braunstern vertrieben worden ist, willigen sie ein und beziehen wieder ihr altes Territorium. Riesenstern sagt Feuerherz, dass sein Name gut zu ihm passen würde, da er Feuerherz im Sonnenlicht gesehen hat, wo sein Pelz wie Feuer gelodert hat. Geheimnis des Waldes :Nachdem Riesenstern hört, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, schließt er sich mit Nachtstern zusammen und greift zusammen mit dem SchattenClan den DonnerClan an. Der kann sich aber gut verteidigen. Vor dem Sturm :Riesenstern ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Moorkralle Blaustern und Feuerherz daran gehindert hat, zum Mondstein zu ziehen. Auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt er Feuerherz, dass er nicht überrascht ist, dass er von Blaustern zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt worden ist. Gleichzeitig warnt Riesenstern ihn auch, er solle sich nicht mehr so oft im WindClan-Territorium blicken lassen. Als Riesenstern von Braunschweifs Tod hört, glätten sich die Wogen zwischen Donner- und WindClan. Riesenstern entschuldigt sich bei Feuerherz, dem er immer mit so viel Respekt begegnet, da seine Krieger Blaustern davon abgehalten hatten, zum Mondstein zu reisen. Gefährliche Spuren :Er tritt zum ersten Mal bei einer Großen Versammlung auf. Riesenstern macht sich erst Sorgen, dass Feuerherz statt Blaustern auf der Großen Versammlung spricht. Als Tigerstern dann erwähnt, dass er die Streunerbande von Braunstern wieder in den Clan aufgenommen hat, ist Riesenstern erst skeptisch und fragt den neuen SchattenClan-Anführer, wieso er Braunsterns Verbündeten noch vertraut. Als Tigerstern ihm sagt, dass er ihnen noch eine Chance gibt, wirkt Riesenstern nicht sehr überzeugt, schweigt dann aber. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Tigerstern die Clans später zu einem Zusammenschluss aufruft, sind Riesenstern und Feuerstern dagegen. Als der TigerClan den WindClan angreift, tötet Tigerstern den Schüler Ginsterpfote, um den WindClan einzuschüchtern. Das ist auch eine Nachricht an Feuerstern. Obwohl der WindClan verletzt ist, erscheint er am nächsten Tag mit vielen Kriegern zum Treffen mit Tigerstern. Riesenstern sagt, dass Feuerstern den LöwenClan anführen soll. Als Feuerstern sieht, dass Riesenstern Angst vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan hat, ist er überrascht, da der Kater sonst sehr ruhig scheint. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Riesenstern bittet den FlussClan um eine Erlaubnis zu trinken, da auf ihrem Territorium alle Bäche ausgetrocknet sind. Zudem verkündet er auf der Großen Versammlung, dass der Schüler Krähenpfote verschwunden ist. Mondschein :Er sorgt sich immer noch um Krähenpfote, jedoch spitzt sich im WindClan-Territorium die Lage zu. Alle leiden Hunger und es sterben auch Katzen. Der WindClan ist gezwungen, umzuziehen, er lebt nun in Kaninchenbauen. Sie stellen fest, dass alle Katzen, die Kaninchen essen, krank werden und sterben, da die Zweibeiner sie vergiftet haben. Morgenröte :Riesenstern ist bei der Rettung des SchattenClan-Lagers dabei, obwohl er sehr schwach ist. Auf dem Rückweg muss er von Kurzbart gestützt werden. Sternenglanz :Er ist sehr schwach und kurz vor seinem Tod bittet er Kurzbart, Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle zu sich. Er sagt, dass Moorkralle zwar ein guter Krieger ist, aber den WindClan nicht gut führen wird. Er macht Kurzbart zum neuen Zweiten Anführer. Er sagt Feuerstern auch, dass Brombeerkralle ein guter Stellvertreter sein wird. Danach stirbt er und Kurzstern wird sein Nachfolger. Dämmerung :Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Nachtstern und Streifenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Er sagt zu Rußpelz, dass alle Clans, einschließlich des SternenClans, ihr etwas schulden würden, da ohne sie niemand ein neues Zuhause gefunden hätte und sie wahrscheinlich nun schon alle tot wären. Er neigt den Kopf in einer Geste des Respekts vor Rußpelz. Sie bedankt sich daraufhin bei Riesenstern. Als Rußpelz später sagt, dass der SternenClan immer bei ihr gewesen ist, fragt Riesenstern sie, wie sie das sagen könne, obwohl ihr Leben so schwer gewesen ist. Sonnenuntergang :Als Blattsee von den SternenClan-Katzen als neue Heilerin des DonnerClans willkommen geheißen wird, sieht sie Riesenstern, der in ihrer Nähe sitzt. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er wird von Häherpfote gesehen, als dieser sich in Falkenfuß' Träume schleicht, während er gerade Falkenfuß vor den Hunden warnt. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Im Prolog trifft Blaustern ihn im Wald, im SternenClan. Er erzählt, dass er sich Sorgen um die Jungen Löwenpfote, Distelpfote und Häherpfote macht. Staffel 4 Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Riesenstern begrüßt Feuerstern auf der Großen Versammlung und wirft ihm, nachdem Schwarzstern ohne zu fragen begonnen hatte, einen Blick zu. Als er an der Reihe ist, erzählt er, dass Aschenfuß einen neuen Wurf von drei Jungen hatte und, dass Kurzbart und Moorkralle einen Fuchs verjagt haben. Danach wendet er sich an Leopardenstern und rät ihr, nach diesen Ausschau zu halten, da er in der Nähe des Flusses in das FlussClan-Territorium gewechselt ist. Die Versammlung ist kurz danach zu Ende und Feuerstern sieht ihn, wie er seine Katzen zurück ins Moor führt. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Blaupfote spricht mit Schiefpfote über Riesenschweif. Schiefpfote sagt, dass er sich sicher ist, dass Riesenschweif einmal Anführer werden würde. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Regenblüte sagt ihrem Sohn Eichenherz auf einer Großen Versammlung, dass er Riesenschweif treffen soll, da er laut ihr einmal ein WindClan-Anführer werden würde. Gelbzahns Geheimnis :''Folgt ''Riesensterns Rache :Riesenjunges ist das Junge von Bleichvogel und Sandginster, seine Schwester Finkenjunges starb sofort nach der Geburt. Nach der Geburt ist Bleichvogel sehr schwach, und ruht sich oft aus, ihre Freundin Farnschwinge passt auf sie auf. :Sandginster und Bleichvogel wollen beide dass Riesenjunges in ihre Pfotenstapfen tritt und ein Tunnelwächter wird. Riesenjunges ist davon allerdings nicht begeistert, und versteht nicht, wie sein Vater die dunklen Höhlen und Gänge so lieben kann. Spitzmausjunges nervt ihn ständig mit dem Namen ''Wurmjunges, da Riesenjunges ein kleines Junges ist und nach seinem langen Schweif benannt wurde. Außerdem stellt Spitzmausjunges die Tunnelwächter als minderwertig da, denn er würde zum Moorläufer werden. :Sandginster zeigt seinem Sohn sehr früh, wie es ist, bei den Tunneln zu leben. Riesenjunges kann sich mit dem Gedanken jedoch nicht anfreunden, was er allerdings niemanden außer seinem Freund Rindenjunges erzählt. Als Rindenjunges jedoch Heilerschüler werden will, ist Riesenjunges traurig, dass er ihn alleine mit Spitzmausjunges lässt. :Während seiner Zeit als Junges will Riesenjunges Milch bei Bleichvogel trinken - diese verweigert dies jedoch, und sagt, dass er nun feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen müsse. Farnschwinge trägt das protestierende Junge zum Frischbeutehaufen, wo es gemeinsam mit Pflaumenkralle seine erste Beute zu sich nimmt. Anfangs hasst er den Geschmack, doch nach einer Zeit beginnt er, seine erste Maus zu lieben. :Riesenjunges' Schülerzeremonie ist von Überraschung geprägt. Heidestern macht nicht den Tunnelwächter Wollschweif zu Riesenpfotes Mentor, sondern Morgenstreif, eine Moorläuferin. Sandginster ist außer sich vor Wut, so wie alle anderen Tunnelwächter. Riesenpfote weiß nicht wirklich, wie er reagieren soll, als er nach der Zeremonie seinen Vater niedergeschlagen in einer Ecke sitzen sieht. Er versucht mit ihm zu reden - doch Sandginster ist sehr kalt zu ihm. Riesenpfotes neue Mentorin sagt ihm, er solle ihm Zeit lassen. :Riesenpfotes erster Ausflug ist die Territoriumsbesichtigung. Riesenpfote ist fasziniert von der Außenwelt und deshalb sehr unaufmerksam. Beinahe stürzt er in eine Schlucht, jedoch reißt ihn Morgenstreif rechtzeitig weg. Spitzmauspfote akzeptiert Riesenpfote jedoch immer noch nicht, und nennt ihn weiterhin Wurm''junges''. Als sich Riesenpfote beschwert, dass er kein Junges mehr ist, ändert Spitzmauspfote den verächtlichen Namen in Wurm''pfote''. :Riesenpfote hört als Farnschwinge und Bleichvogel von den Newleaf-Visitors sprechen, öfters hört er den Namen Kleinhenne, ebenso hört er von Streunern. Verwirrt fragt er Morgenstreif, was die Gäste sind. Diese ist erschrocken dass er überhaupt von ihnen weiß, und sagt ihm, dass das nicht beredet werden darf, und dass er noch früh genug von ihnen erfahren wird. Als Riesenpfote weiter nachhackt, wird Morgenstreif wütend, und sagt ihm, er solle nun aufhören, sie wie ein Junges auszufragen. :Er genießt seine Zeit als Moorläufer-Schüler sehr. Ein Tunnel ist etwas eingestürzt, und Sandginster, gefolgt von Nebelmaus, laufen atemlos aus den Tunneln. Die beiden laufen genau zu einer Patrouille des WindClans, in der auch Riesenpfote dabei ist. Die beiden Tunnelwächter scheinen aber nicht sonderlich ängstlich. Sandginster nimmt Riesenpfote mit in die Tunnel, da dies jeder Moorläufer-Schüler einmal machen muss. Auch diesesmal ist der Tunnel beinahe mit Wasser vollgelaufen. Riesenpfote hat große Angst, und sagt seinem Vater, dass er nie wieder in einen Tunnel gehen würde. Sandginster ist wütend und traurig, und sagt, dass es immer sein Traum war, mit seinem Sohn in den Tunneln zu sein. :Riesenpfote ist das erste mal auf einer Großen Versammlung - somit sieht er das erste mal die Anführer und Krieger der anderen Clans. Er beobachtet Schilffeder immer sehr genau, da er irgendetwas mit dem FlussClan zu schaffen hat. Morgenstreif stellt Riesenpfote Froschpfote, Molchpfote und Aschenpfote vor, was Riesenpfote allerdings nicht besonders freut. Als die Versammlung vorbei ist, merken sie, dass die Gäste bereits im Clan sind. Die älteren Krieger des WindClans begrüßen ihre Streunerfreunde herzlich, Heidestern trauert leise um den Verlust von Wee Hen. :Riesenpfote freundet sich mit Rena an, die beiden trainieren auch gemeinsam. Während einer Trainingseinheit mit Rena und Morgenstreif treffen sie Wollschweif welcher Morgenstreif von dem Unfall in den Tunneln erzählt. Morgenstreif ist erschrocken und wütend, und zwingt Wollschweif, es Heidestern zu sagen, dass sie Riesenpfote in so eine große Gefahr gebracht haben. Riesenpfote ist etwas verwirrt, und geht mit Hasenflucht und Spitzmauspfote trainieren. :Als sie zurück ins Lager kommen, beschließt Riesenpfote, mit Sandginster zu sprechen, dieser jedoch faucht ihn wütend an, warum er Heidestern erzählt hätte, dass es gefährlich war. Riesenpfote versucht sich zu verteidigen, jedoch lässt Sandginster ihn nicht ausreden. Er ist wütend auf ihn, und sagt ihm, er solle ihn nicht mehr ansprechen. Heidestern hat verboten, dass die Tunnelwächter weiterhin am Tunnel bei der Schlucht arbeiten, da es zu gefährlich sei. :Riesenpfote hat ein Gespräch mit Sperling, einem der Gäste. Die beiden reden über die Sache mit Sandginster, und Sperling sagt ihm, dass jeder sein eigenes Leben leben muss, und das Sandginster nicht entscheiden kann, was aus Riesenpfote wird. Somit schöpft Riesenpfote neuen Mut. :Bei einer Patrouille riecht Riesenpfote den DonnerClan, und faucht die Patrouille des DonnerClans wütend an. Diese wirken etwas verwirrt, und Morgenstreif ruft Riesenpfote zu, dass sie auf den Weg zu den Hochfelsen sind. Riesenpfote ist das sehr peinlich, Morgenstreif entschuldigt sich bei Tupfenschweif und den DonnerClan-Schülern, jedoch ist Tupfenschweif nicht sauer auf den WindClan-Schüler. Sie lassen die DonnerClan-Katzen passieren, und fahren mit der Patrouille fort. Riesenpfote kann SchattenClan riechen, sagt jedoch nichts, aus Angst, wieder einen Fehler zu machen. Leider war es tatsächlich ein Angriff des SchattenClans - es kommt zum Kampf, da der SchattenClan das Moor des WindClans fordert. Im Kampf stirbt Farnschwinge an Blutverlust. Riesenpfote gibt sich selbst die Schuld an ihrem Tod, und vor allem Spitzmauspfote hasst Riesenpfote nun bis aufs Blut, und auch Rindenpfote würdigt ihn keines Blickes, jedoch sind weder Heidestern noch Schilffeder wütend auf Riesenpfote, und verteidigen ihn. :Die Tunnelwächter kommen erst nach dem Kampf zurück ins Lager, was die anderen Krieger wütend macht, da sie in der Unterzahl waren. Der Clan beginnt sich immer mehr zu spalten. :Etwas später sind die Tunnel erneut eingestürzt - Nur Sperling kommt aus den Tunneln heraus, absolut unverletzt. Als Riesenpfote nach seinem Vater fragt, heißt es, er müsse begraben worden sein, tot. Für Riesenpfote bricht eine Welt zusammen, und er gibt Sperling die Schuld an seinem Tod. Riesenpfote kann nächtelang nicht schlafen, jedoch befielt ihm Habichtherz, im Lager zu bleiben, da er sich verletzt hatte, als er nach seinem Vater gesucht hat. :Riesenpfote beschließt, ein Tunnelwächter zu werden. Als Morgenstreif dies Heidestern mitteilt, beschließt Heidestern, das Tunneln abzuschaffen, damit nicht noch mehr Katzen sterben. Als Spitzmauspfote Riesenpfote erneut pisakt, greift Riesenpfote seinen Baugefährten an, und verletzt ihn. :Später verlassen die Gäste den WindClan, und Riesenpfote hofft, dass sie nie wieder zurückkommen. Danach gehen er, Spitzmauspfote und deren Mentoren zu den Hochfelsen, jedoch hat Riesenpfote keine Träume vom SternenClan, was ihn beunruhigt. :Während einer Trainingseinheit mit Spitzmauspfote nervt dieser ihn mal wieder, und geht auch auf seinen toten Vater los. Riesenpfote verliert die Kontrolle, und hätte Morgenstreif nicht eingegriffen, hätte er Spitzmauspfote vielleicht sogar umgebracht. Er erhält dann seinen Kriegernamen, wie Spitzmauspfote, Riesenschweif und Spitzmauskralle. Die beiden halten Nachtwache, sprechen jedoch miteinander, was Heidestern wütend macht. :Bleichvogel berichtet, dass sie Junge von Wollschweif erwartet, Riesenschweif ist wütend auf seine Mutter, dass sie so kurz nach dem Tod von Sandginster schon einen neuen Gefährten hat. Die Junge sind jedoch nach der Geburt wohlauf, und Riesenschweifs neue Halbgeschwister Sängerjunges, Kaninchenjunges, Fliegenjunges und Borstenjunges mögen ihren Bruder sehr. Er redet kurz mit Rindenpfote und fragt ihn, ob man nur in einem Clan ein Krieger sein kann, und dass er Sperling finden muss, um Sandginsters Tod zu rächen. :Er geht mit der Kriegerin Apfelröte jagen. Sie sehen, dass der Fluss zugefroren ist, und Apfelröte sagt, dass der FlussClan sicher hungert. Riesenschweif bemerkt, dass ein Hase von Nightsky gejagt wird, und auf das WindClan-Territorium kommt. Er hat Mitleid mit der abgemagerten FlussClan-Kriegerin und überlässt ihnen den Hasen. Als Apfelröte das sieht, ist sie außer sich vor Wut, und fragt ihn, was er sich nur dabei gedacht hat. :Heidestern möchte mit ihm sprechen, sie sagt ihm, dass der Clan nicht zufrieden mit ihm ist. Die beiden reden ziemlich lange, ehe er wieder mit seinen Halbgeschwistern spielen geht. Rindengesicht bittet ihn, dass er kurz mit ihm mitkommt, er hat ein Zeichen erhalten, dass Riesenschweif die Clans verlassen soll, sich aber nicht sicher ist, ob das wirklich so sein sollte. Riesenschweifs Entschluss steht jedoch fest, er wird Sperling finden und Sandginsters Tod rächen. Als er dem Clan davon berichtet, sind sie traurig und erschrocken über seine Entscheidung, sogar Spitzmauskralle sagt ihm, dass er ihn vermissen wird, und dass er das alles nicht so gemeint hatte. :Auf seiner Reise durch die Wildnis findet er einige Streuner, Hauskätzchen und Einzelläufer. Er trifft auch eine Katze namens Jake, bei welcher er allerdings nicht lange bleibt. Während seiner Suche nach Sparrow frisst Riesenschweif jedoch unabsichtlich eine vergiftete Ratte und stirbt beinahe daran, jedoch rettet Jake ihm das Leben. Jake nimmt ihn mit in sein Nest, wo er zum Tierarzt gebracht wird. Riesenschweif fühlt sich nicht wohl in Jakes Zuhause, und möchte so schnell wie möglich weg. :Er erzählt Jake von seiner Mission, Sparrow zu töten. Jake beschließt, ihm zu helfen, und mit ihm nach Sperling zu suchen. Riesenschweif bedankt sich bei ihm und die beiden ziehen los. Auf ihrem Weg schlägt Jake vor nach Häher zu suchen, da diese Kätzin jede Katze kennt. Sie finden jedoch zuerst nur Pixie und Rotschopf, welche sie dann zu Häher bringen. Häher fordert Beute dafür, dass sie ihnen sagt, wo Sparrow und die anderen hin sind. Schließlich erzählt sie ihnen alles, was sie weiß. :Jake und Riesenschweif gehen gemeinsam weiter, und finden die Visitors auch. Sie tun so, als würden sie sich ihnen anschließen wollen. Jake versucht Riesenschweif zu überreden Sperling doch nicht zu töten, doch Riesenschweif ist sich sicher, dass er es tun wird. Als er die Chance dazu hat, fragt Sperling, warum er das tun will. Sparrow erklärt ihm nach einer Zeit, dass Sandginster sein Leben gerettet hat, und dass er als Held gestorben ist. Riesenschweifs Herz ist nun voller Schmerz, doch er entschließt sich, Sperling doch nicht zu töten. Die beiden werden beinahe von einem Monster überfahren, können sich aber noch retten. :Jake überredet Riesenschweif, zurück zum WindClan zu gehen. Er kommt gerade im richtigen Moment, als seine Halbgeschwister von einem Habicht angegriffen werden. Riesenschweif tötet den Habicht, und Lerchenfleck nimmt ihn mit nach Hause. ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Das Gesetz der Krieger :Er kommt im 8. Kapitel - ''Zu spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt vor. Er unterhält sich mit Blaustern und er erzählt, was passiert wäre, wenn Moorkralle der neue Anführer geworden wäre. Zudem erklärt er auch, warum er Kurzstern zum Anführer des WindClans gewählt hat. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Er sitzt neben Schwarzstern auf dem Baum der Anführer, als Graustreif am Ende auf die Insel für die Großen Versammlungen kommt. Pinestar's Choice :''Folgt}} Warriors App :Folgt Sonstiges *In Gefährliche Spuren steht fälschlicherweise einmal, er sei der Anführer des SchattenClans. *In Die Rückkehr des Kriegers sieht es so aus, als würde Riesenstern auf dem Baum bei den anderen Anführern sitzen, als Graustreif zurückkommt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst tot ist. *In Der geheime Blick wird er mit einem Pelz, der so dunkel wie der Himmel ist, beschrieben. *Kate gab an, dass Riesenstern niemals Interesse an einer Kätzin hatte, und daher auch keine Jungen hatte.Kates Blog *Kate Cary gefällt die Idee, dass Riesenstern manchmal das SternenClan-Territorium verlässt, um Jake im "Hauskätzchenhimmel" zu besuchen.Kates Blog *In Riesensterns Rache wird er einmal als weiblich und einmal als Riesenkralle bezeichnet. *Spitzmauskralle nannte Riesenstern sein gesamtes Leben lang mit der Vorsilbe Wurm, um ihn zu hänseln. Dies ging von Wurmjunges zu Wurmpfote und schließlich zu Wurmkatze. **Der letzte Name, Wurmkatze, wird zudem einmal fälschlicherweise als Wurmkralle übersetzt. *Er ist nach seinem langen Schweif benannt. *Er wird einmal bei seinem Kriegernamen Riesenschweif genannt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon Anführer ist. Familie *Mutter: Bleichvogel *Vater: Sandginster *Schwester: Finkenjunges *Halbbrüder: Fliegenjunges, Borstenjunges *Halbschwestern: Sängerflug, Kaninchenjunges *Halbnichten: Aschenfuß, Morgenblüte *Halbneffe: Kurzstern Character Art Tallkit.byStar.png|Junges Tallpaw.byStar.png|Schüler Talltail.Redone.byStar.png|Krieger TalltailL.byStar.png|Einzelläufer Offizielle Artworks CCTallstar.jpg|Riesenstern in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide Riesenstern_TR.png|Riesenstern auf dem Cover von Tallstar's Revenge Riesenstern_Manga_GuM.png|Riesenstern in Graustreif und Millie Riesenstern_Manga_TR.png|Riesenstern in Tallstar's Revenge Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Heidestern:' ''Riesenjunges! Es kommt selten vor, dass ich nur eine Katze zum Schüler ernenne. Wir wollen auch deiner Wurfgefährtin Finkenjunges gedenken. Der WindClan trauert um sie, die so jung von uns gegangen ist. Aber sie ruht in Frieden und Sicherheit beim SternenClan. Riesenpfote. Ich habe lange und intensiv nachgedacht, wen ich dir zum Mentor geben soll. :(...) :Heidestern: Ich habe mich für Morgenstreif entschieden. Tritt vor, Morgenstreif. :(...) :Heidestern: Teile deine Schnelligkeit und deinen Mut mit Riesenpfote. Mach ihn zu einem Krieger, auf den der WindClan stolz sein kann. :Wolkenläufer: Riesenpfote! :Hasenflucht: Riesenpfote! :Morgenstreif: Riesenpfote! :(...) :Roggenpfote: Riesenpfote! Riesenpfote! :Hirschpfote: Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Kriegerzeremonie :Heidestern: Die Blattleere steht bevor, aber wir werden sie mit zwei neuen Kriegern bewältigen. Dein Kriegername wird Spitzmauskralle sein, was deine Fertigkeiten bei der Jagd und im Kampf unterstreicht. Du hast erfolgreich trainiert und dir deinen Kriegernamen verdient. Riesenpfote. Dein Vater wollte immer, dass du nach deinem langen Schwanz benannt wirst, und so gebe ich dir deinen Kriegernamen. Riesenschweif. Eines Tages wirst du ein größerer Krieger sein, als du dir jetzt vorstellen kannst. Sandginster wäre stolz auf dich. :Alle WindClan-Mitglieder: Riesenschweif! Spitzmauskralle! Anführerzeremonie :Maulwurf: Sei willkommen, Riesenschweif. :(...) :Maulwurf: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Mut, Riesenschweif. Den Mut, daran zu glauben, dass du das Richtige tust. :Riesenschweif: Wohin ist er verschwunden? :Bleichvogel: Er ist an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt. Hiermit gebe ich dir die Liebe einer Mutter für ihe Jungen. :Finkenjunges: Riesenschweif? :Riesenschweif: Wer bist du? :(...) :Riesenschweif: Finkenjunges! :Finkenjunges: Ich habe dir zugesehen. Und dich so sehr darum beneidet, dass du beim WindClan sein darfst. :Riesenschweif: Ich habe Glück, und ich werde nie mehr auch nur einen Augenblick verschwenden. Ich hätte dich so gern kennengelernt. :Finkenjunges: Eines Tages wirst du mich kennenlernen. Ich gebe dir dieses Leben, auf dass du jede Gelegenheit nutzen mögest, die sich dir bietet, wie ein Kaninchen, das stets auf der Hut ist vor seinem Jäger. Ich gebe dir die Kraft, ohne Furcht und Zögern zu handeln. :Riesenschweif: Ich danke dir! :Mottenflug: Ich bin Mottenflug. :Riesenschweif: Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen. :Mottenflug: Auch ich war einmal nur eine einfache Katze wie du. Und bin es noch, obwohl ich im SternenClan wandele. Uns unterscheidet nur, dass ich seit vielen Generationen über jene wache, die mir gefolgt sind, und das wirst auch du eines Tages tun. :Riesenschweif: Hast du auch über mich gewacht? Bei meinem ersten Besuch am Mondstein war niemand von euch da. :Mottenflug: Wir sind immer da. Aber für dich war es für eine Begegnung mit uns noch zu früh. Du musstest deinen eigenen Weg finden, erst dann durften wir dir unsere Wege zeigen. Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, Riesenschweif, und wir sind stolz auf dich. Dabei hat deine Reise gerade erst begonnen. Du wirst eine Entdeckung machen, die große Veränderungen mit sich bringt, nicht nur für den WindClan, sondern auch für die anderen Clans. Du musst auf dein Schicksal vertrauen, denn nur dann kannst du deinen Clan an sein wahres Ziel führen. Bewahre deine Erinnerung an die Zeit, die du außerhalb der Grenzen deines Clans verbracht hast. Nur du weißt, dass eine Clan-Katze überall leben kann. Mit deinem vierten Leben gebe ich dir Abenteuerlust, möge sie dir helfen, dich größter Herausforderungen mit Entschlossenheit anzunehmen. :Heidestern: Ich bin stolz auf dich und weiß, dass du dem WindClan ein guter Anführer sein wirst. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft klug zu entscheiden. Besser als jede andere Katze weißt du, wie du hinter den Wolken, die unserem Clan Sorge bereiten, den besten Weg findest. Du wirst ihn stets mit Zuversicht beschreiten. :Riesenschweif: Wollschweif! :Wollschweif: Wie schön dich wiederzusehen, Riesenschweif. Du weißt, wie wichtig die Tunnelwächter für die Geschichte des WindClans waren. Auch wenn wir keine Tunnel mehr graben, solltest du dafür sorgen, dass die Fertigkeiten, die deinen Clan einst geschützt und ernährt haben, niemals in Vergessenheit geraten. Der WindClan darf sich nie davor fürchten, unbekannte Orte zum Schutz und für die Jagd aufzusuchen. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft, alte Traditionen für die Zukunft zu bewahren. :Morgenstreif: Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Riesenschweif. Ich wusste immer, dass ein großer Krieger aus dir werden würde. Du hast recht daran getan, als Moorläufer zu trainieren und der Tunnelarbeit den Rücken zu kehren. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Geduld. Die Jugend zu trainieren erfordert Zuneigung, Mitgefühl und Nachsicht. Das sind kleine Geschenke, aber sie werden dich oft belohnen. :Riesenschweif: Ich danke dir. Für deine Zuneigung und Geduld und alles, was du mich gelehrt hast. Es bedeutet mir viel. :(...) :Riesenschweif: Bist du gekommen, um mir ein Leben zu geben? :Spitzmauskralle: Ich weiß, dass wir nie Freunde waren, Wurmkatze. :Riesenschweif: Bald wirst du mich Wurm''stern nennen müssen.'' :Spitzmauskralle: Aber Loyalität baut nicht auf Freundschaft auf. Sie ist viel stärker als das. Sie rührt daher, dass wir unter einem Himmel geboren und aufgewachsen sind, die gleichen Pfade wie unsere Ahnen beschreiten und das Gesetz der Krieger befolgen. Mit diesem Leben verpflichte ich dich, das Gesetz der Krieger zu erhalten, mögen die Herausforderungen auch noch so groß sein. Es birgt die Weisheit unserer Ahnen und all unsere Traditionen. Vertraue auf das Gesetz, das dir stets den rechten Weg weisen wird. :(...) :Sandginster: Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du ein großartiger Krieger sein wirst, Riesenschweif. :Riesenschweif: Niemals? :Sandginster: Niemals. Es war zu keinem Zeitpunkt nötig, Sperling zu töten, um mir das zu beweisen. :(...) :Sandginster: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft zur Vergebung. Rache für einen Tod kann es niemals geben. Vielmehr ist es Vergebung, die den Frieden bringt. Es tut mir leid, dass du diese Lektion auf so harte Weise lernen musstest, Riesen''stern.'' :Riesenstern: Euch allen gelobe ich, den WindClan mit der entschlossenen Hingabe eines Vaters und der reinen Liebe einer Mutter anzuführen. Nichts ist mir wichtiger, als den WindClan stark zu machen, damit künftige Generationen in Würde und Frieden leben können. Von allen Katzen, die mir begegnet sind ... Von allen Katzen, die ich geliebt habe, habe ich gelernt, was Freundschaft und die unerschütterliche Kraft unseres Gesetzes der Krieger bedeutet. :Sandginster: Ich bin stolz auf dich, Riesenstern. Geh in Frieden, werde ein starker Anführer und bewahre den WindClan vor künftigen Stürmen. Denn es werden Stürme kommen, das kann selbst der SternenClan nicht verhindern. Quellen en:Tallstarfr:Étoile Filantecs:Vysoký měsícfi:Pitkätähtinl:Langsterru:Звёздный Луч Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Riesensterns Rache Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere